In the Arms of His Angel
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: After the nightmare of Endymion, a broken soldier is brought home, where he is comforted by his angel, a songfic prequel to Song of the Storm Wolf, kleenex are a must! LacusxOC.
1. Angel

Disclaimer: the character of Lacus Clyne belongs to Bandai; "Angel" belongs to Sarah Mclachlan. Sebastian Connor belongs to me.

In the Arms of His Angel

A side story to "Song of the Storm Wolf"

By Storm Wolf77415

August 16th, C.E. 70, PLANT Colony Aprilius One, L5

Nicol Amalfi slowly made his way up to the Clyne Manor, it had been two months since the nightmarish battle at Endymion Crater. Two months since his best friend, Sebastian Connor, the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due, had been brought back a broken mess, his entire team dead. In that time he had been taken care of by his lover, none other than the Pink Princess of the PLANTs herself, Lacus Clyne.

"Hello Miss Lacus" said Nicol "Has there been any change with him?"

"His physical injuries have long since healed" said Lacus sadly, "But he's still like this."

"Two months" said Nicol, "It's been two months, and he's still a vegetable? I've heard horror stories from other Endymion survivors, but for Sebastian to be like this, he must have seen Hell itself."

"From what I was told, when they found his CGUE it was completely destroyed, the arms, legs, head, and verniers had been ripped off. They told me it was a miracle he survived at all," Lacus, said tears forming in her beautiful pinkish-blue eyes.

"Sebastian is stronger than that," said Nicol, quick to keep the tears from falling, "you know as well as I do he'll pull through."

"But when?" Lacus sniffled, "He may be fine physically, but what about inside? I sit here, everyday, hoping he'll wake up, but he never does!" and with that Lacus broke down and began to cry softly. Nicol then took her into his arms.

"There is one thing we can do," said Nicol.

"What can we do?" said Lacus through her tears.

"Sing" He said simply.

"Sing?" Lacus said uncertainly, "We sing to Sebastian?"

"Yes, Miss Lacus, that's exactly what I'm saying we do. Sebastian has said you have the voice of an angel. That's exactly what he needs right now. To hear the voice of his angel" said Nicol.

"The piano is downstairs, I'll have Sebastian moved to the living room" said Lacus a small smile forming on her face, "and I know the perfect song to sing for him."

"Then we should get started" said Nicol.

Sebastian was placed on the sofa and it was clear that he was in some kind of intense agony, his entire body was tense, as Lacus sat down with him, placing his head in her lap. Nicol then began playing a gentle melody on the piano, and Lacus began to sing.

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  


Almost immediately the healing power of the song took effect, Sebastian's face calmed, and he began to relax. Lacus then put her arms around his neck and propped him against her chest, hugging him protectively and rocking him gently as she continued to sing._  
_

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
_

Sebastian's eyes then slowly opened, and the first things he saw and heard were the face and voice of his angel. "Lacus" he barely was able to breathe the word. Putting a well manicured finger on his lips, and shaking her head, all without stopping her singing, Lacus' message to her lover was clear, to rest, and know that his angel was with him. _  
_

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

Sebastian fell asleep, the constant nightmare of the past two months finally ended, now that he was in the arms of his angel once more.


	2. Oceans Between Us

Disclaimer: The characters of Gundam SEED belongs to Bandai, "Blurry" belongs to Puddle of Mudd. Sebastian Connor is mine.

In the Arms of His Angel

By Storm Wolf77415

Oceans in Between Us

October 17th, C.E. 70 PLANT colony Aprilus One

The sun "came up" over the capital of the PLANTs, especially on a mansion on a bluff overlooking the colony proper. This mansion is home to the PLANT Supreme Chairman, Siegel Clyne. The sunlight filters through a window, settling on a bed with two teenagers sleeping quite peacefully together in it, a young man with dark brown hair, and a young woman with long shiny pink hair, her arms around the man's neck. Commander Sebastian Andrew Connor, the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due, and his fiancée, Lacus Anastasia Clyne, the Pink Princess of the PLANTs. It was a truly adorable scene, the warrior and the woman who loved him snuggled up close together.

Sadly, this peaceful scene will not last forever. The events of the day are set off by a small, plastic pink orb sitting on the nightstand. This orb seems unassuming when it begins beeping, flashing and then chattering excitedly, "Haro, Haro! Morning! Morning! Haro! Morning Lacus! Wake up! Wake up, Lacus!" Sebastian groaned and woke up, revealing irritated cobalt blue eyes.

"You woke up the wrong person!" Sebastian groaned, and sat on the edge of the bed, a great burden on the young warrior's mind. He looked over at the still sleeping form of his pink-haired angel. The sweet smile on her face never leaving for a minute, it shattered Sebastian's heart to his very core.

_Everything's so blurry_

_and everyone's so fake_

_and everybody's empty_

_and everything is so messed up_

_pre-occupied without you_

_I cannot live at all_

_My whole world surrounds you _

_I stumble then I crawl_

_Can I really go through with this?_ Sebastian thought, _Is it right for me to just up and leave her? It will break her heart._ He then thought of the events of just two days prior, The words "_the Naturals must all die!"_ ringing in his head.

_Damn you to hell for all eternity, Patrick Zala! _Sebastian silently snarled, _It's because of_ you_ that I have to leave her! Oh, Lacus, I love you so much. We should be making wedding plans. Instead, I'm forced to leave you. If I don't, then we're both dead! _

_You could be my someone_

_You could be my scene_

_You know that I'll protect you_

_From all of the obscene_

_I wonder what your doing_

_Imagine where you are_

_There's oceans in between us_

_But that's not very far_

Gamma Emission by Nuclear Explosion Stimulus Induction System, GENESIS for short, A giant gamma-ray laser that when fired, has enough power to scorch the entire planet Earth, and reduce it to a barren wasteland. Two days ago, Sebastian had learned of this nightmarish creation's existence when he overheard a conversation between PLANT National Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala, and Supreme Chairman Clyne, and thus became an enemy of the state, for GENESIS had been classified under level Omega Black, the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty's highest security classification, knowledge of it was not supposed to go beyond the Supreme Council itself. Zala, his paranoia having risen to extreme levels ever since February 14th of that year, had developed GENESIS in secret and ordered anyone who had learned of the weapon's existence was to be shot on sight.

_Can you take it all away_

_can you take it all away_

_well ya shoved it in my face_

_this pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all away_

_can you take it all away_

_well ya shoved it my face_

_It's not fair! My life was just starting to come together again after Endymion!_ Sebastian thought, _Lacus was helping me through my grief at the deaths of the other Storm Wolves. And now _this_ happens? What more can go wrong? Actually, I don't know want to know to that. It just might come true. _

_Everyone is changing_

_there's no one left that's real_

_to make up your own ending_

_and let me know just how you feel_

_cause I am lost without you_

_I cannot live at all_

_my whole world surrounds you_

_I stumble then I crawl_

Siegel came into the bedroom, finding his soon to be son-in-law silently agonizing, "Sebastian, it's almost time my boy."

"I know, sir. I just I don't want to do it." Sebastian said, "I don't want to leave her and break her heart. I want to tell her the truth. But then she'd be a target, and she's so fragile I'm afraid it would destroy her."

"It's a cruel world when we're forced to do something like this" Siegel said, "When we're forced to leave all we have behind, but you're not giving Lacus enough credit. She's stronger than you think."

"Sir, can you give me a few more moments alone with her?" Sebastian said.

"Of course, my car will be waiting outside for you" Siegel said solemnly, and he left the two children alone once again.

_You could be my someone_

_you could be my scene_

_you know that I will save you_

_from all of the unclean_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_I wonder where you are_

_There's oceans in between us_

_but that's not very far_

Sebastian quickly got dressed in his red ZAFT uniform. He then hovered over his fiancée, taking in her radiant beauty. Her soft, pink hair, long feathery lashes he knew framed the most beautiful baby blue eyes in the Earth Sphere when they were open. Luscious pink lips that always formed the cutest smiles, it took all of Sebastian's willpower not to break down and cry at that very moment.

"Goodbye, my angel. This is something I don't want to do, but if I don't, then we'll all die, and I can't let that happen, not to you" Sebastian said, "You give light to this whole world, it will need it if GENESIS ever becomes a reality. No matter what, I will always love you." Sebastian took a ruby red rose from the vase on the end table, and laid it on the pillow next to her. The Storm Wolf kissed his Pink Princess one last time before he headed downstairs to the waiting car, and his destiny.

_Can you take it all away_

_can you take it all away_

_well ya shoved it in my face_

_this pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all away_

_can you take it all away_

_well ya shoved it my face_

A day later…

Sebastian arrived at the proving ground for the YMF-599 Proto GuAlZ, the template for a possible next generation ZAFT mass-production mobile suit that hopefully would go into production sometime next year. The prototype had no weapons equipped, as this test was mainly for the strength and durability of the mobile suit's frame, and who better to test it than ZAFT's greatest pilot?

Sebastian came into the hanger wearing his "Storm Wolf Gray" flight suit, his custom helmet, molded to look like a wolf's head with its mouth open and teeth bared under his arm.

"Are you ready, Commander Connor?" the head mechanic said.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Sebastian said, donning his helmet and climbing into the cockpit, the Proto GuAlZ was loaded onto the linear catapult, "Sebastian Connor, launching!" and the machine took off into space escorted by two ZGMF-1017 GINNs. Sebastian went over the plan that he and Chairman Clyne had come up with in his head, fake a malfunction in the GuAlZ's systems, rendezvous with a shuttle that would take him to a Junk Guild cruiser, set the self-destruct sequence, and then disappear. However, the first thing that had to happen was to lose his escorts. Sebastian accomplished this with the first part of his plan.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Sebastian began yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Commander, are you alright?" one of the GINN pilots asked.

"The engines are overheating!" Sebastian yelled "I can't cool it off!"

"Sir, what do you want us to do?" the other GINN pilot asked.

"Break off and head back to base! I'll try and see if I can't lock it down!" Sebastian said.

"Are you sure, sir? Shouldn't one of us stay here and guard you?" A pilot asked.

"Don't you worry about me! I can take care of myself!" said Sebastian "That's an order!" he added in order to keep a protest from coming. It worked as the GINNs flew away, "Control, this is Connor, my engines are overheating."

"We confirm it, Commander, we don't know how this could have happened," a technician said. What no one in the control room knew was that false data was being transmitted to the computers, showing the engines overheating, when in fact, everything was just fine.

_Nobody told me what you thought_

_nobody told me what to say_

_everyone showed you where to turn_

_told you when to runaway_

_nobody told you where to hide_

_nobody told you what to say_

_everyone showed you where to turn_

_showed you when to runaway_

Sebastian then headed away from the PLANTs, toward the shuttle, "Command, this is Connor, I'm not going to make it." He then shut off his radio and cut off telemetry to control.

He set the self-destruct sequence, and bailed out. He then jetted toward the shuttle as the Proto GuAlZ exploded behind them, as far as the world knew, the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due died in a tragic mobile suit accident.

_Can you take it all away_

_can you take it all away_

_well ya shoved it in my face_

_this pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all away_

_can you take it all away_

_well ya shoved it my face_

Welcome aboard, Commander Connor! My name is Lowe Guele, Just so you know, we went ahead and collected some of your personal effects from the Clyne Residence, including this bad boy!" the Junk Guild technician indicated Sebastian's personal CGUE.

"Thank you, Mr. Guele, I've very grateful for you doing this" Sebastian said.

"No problem, so, where do you want us to take you?" Guele inquired.

"Take me to Heliopolis, it's far enough away from most of the fighting that no one would think of looking for me there" Sebastian said, "Although, I'm not quite sure what to do with my CGUE. It's just a little conspicuous.

"Commander, we found the ruins of Junius Seven not that long ago. Maybe you could hide it there?" Guele suggested.

"That would be perfect, let's get under way. Search parties will be coming out here soon enough" Sebastian said.

_This pain you give to me_

_you take it all_

_you take it all away..._

_explain again to me_

_you take it all away_

_explain again to me_

_take it all away_

_explain again_

As the cruiser slipped toward L3, Sebastian stood in a darkened corridor, staring silently out the window, thinking of a pink-haired princess. "I love you, Lacus, forever and always," Sebastian said "Someday, somehow, we will be reunited. That isn't even a promise, it's a guarantee! I will return you to my angel, wait for me."

Sebastian would arrive at Heliopolis a week later, enrolling at the technical college, and befriending a group of young kids, never knowing that destiny was already aligning things so that the Storm Wolf and the Pink Princess would find each other once more, and bring an end to the war altogether.

Author's Notes: Sad, Isn't it? For the third time in his life, Sebastian loses everything that is dear to him. First his family dies, then his team is wiped out at Endymion, and now he's forced to leave the woman who loves him above all else, because he accidentally uncovered a madman's intention to commit genocide. However, if Sebastian hadn't left, then Zala would have killed not just him, but Lacus as well. Would anyone have done anything less to protect their loved ones?


End file.
